


Fortune Cookie

by gryphsglitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mostly - Freeform, theres smut in there but it's mostly sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryphsglitch/pseuds/gryphsglitch
Summary: "Imagine your OTP gets their fortunes told and are told that they are meant to be together. What happens next is fate bringing them together."__RE-UPLOAD (and finishing) OF AN OLDER WORK





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HO-HO-HOLY SHIT FOLKS. I promised I would re-upload what I took down (Or at the very least what I thought was decent that I took down) But it came to my attention that I never finished this and like hell if my baby boy is going to not get some dick in his life. Is that a spoiler? probably, I havent even written the end of this at this point, but I might as well just say it ends in a very poor attempt to smut. 
> 
> If you like me as an author, I'm writing an actual book about a kid named Christ who gets dragged into a bunch of paranormal bullshit on his journey to graduate college. So keep an eye out for that some time in the near future. Until then, follow my tumblr (deepseabunnie) for more updates on the book and my life and fanfictions. Thanks!

Mondo and I have been acquainted for years. Since High school, specifically. Although, I can’t say I didn’t know him beforehand. He was, at the time, the leader of the biggest biker gang in all of Japan. Not the type to get involved with a quiet computer nerd such as myself. But we ended up bonding thanks to our mutual friend, Leon, along with the fact we were all at a school for people who were the world’s best at what they do. I’m not quite sure why I started hanging out with people that others considered to be bad apples. I think it was because I got placed with them during our field day for the start of school. At least it wasn’t some of my classmates. A pair of twins and the entire rank of upperclassmen are presently in jail for attempting to overthrow the worldwide government. But I guess this story isn’t about them. It’s about the here and the now, sitting at the class reunion.

I had come out of the “closet” (so to speak) at the beginning of my senior year, and started wearing men’s clothes, much to the disdain of my classmates, who were previously under the complete impression that I was a girl, and not a wolf in sheep’s clothing. But Mondo has backed me up since Junior year, helping me get stronger and telling people that had a problem with me that they could report directly to him. No one ever did, but rumors still went around. That being said, no one was surprised when I showed up in a suit. 

Everyone looked different than remembered, but I suppose I had changed too, having let my hair grow out to the point where I needed to tie it back into a ponytail and now needing glasses from letting my vision wear out from staring at computer screens in the dark. Leon had since stopped dying his hair that obnoxious shade of red and had more piercings than I remembered. Touko, a famous novelist with hundreds of books, looked like she had bathed for once and was married to Byakuya, now the head of one of the largest conglomerates in the world, who played off as displeased by this fact. Ishimaru was now the prime minister, good on him, he always wanted that. Mondo was there, no longer in his biker garb, which was odd to see him without. I guess it was to be expected, he had since left his gang to a younger member and become a carpenter. His skin was still sunkissed and his curly hair still long, though no longer styled up into what Leon and I called the corn cob. 

I hadn’t seen Mondo in years, and it only took one look at him to remember that it was for good reason. He always gave me butterflies. Gross. Feelings. I hated confronting my feelings. I think I only did it publicly maybe four times. There was not about to be a fifth. Regardless of what I told myself, over he waltzed while I was pouring myself a glass of punch. Fuckbiscuits. I swallowed my feelings along with the punch, which tasted spiked. 

“Hey, Chihiro!” he said, clasping a strong hand on my shoulder “You’re lookin’ great! I see you’ve still been workin’ out.”  
I laughed, sipping the punch. “Well, you’re not totally wrong! I finally gained a little weight on me from such a sedentary life. You’ve clearly been keeping your figure, though!” What the hell is in this punch, Vodka? Probably really expensive vodka. I nonchalantly poured the rest of it into a potted plant next to the table.  
He laughed, either at my pitiful life or the fact that this punch was the worst punch I’ve ever tasted. His smile got to me, there were the butterflies again. Shit, son. My crush on him from high school never receded, despite not seeing him for what, 5 years? Here I was, a desperate, hopelessly gay 20-something, blushing like a fool over my high school crush. I figured it was time for me to learn why it was called a crush, for crushing my hopes and dreams. “So, how’s the spouse?”

“Spouse?” He replied, cocking his head. “Haven’t had a girlfriend since my brother was alive. So uh. Pretty poorly, I guess.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring anything up I just--”  
“Nah, nah, it’s fine, it’s fine. Still apologetic as ever, huh?”

I rubbed my arm uncomfortably and averted my gaze. Maybe things hadn’t changed that much from high school.He must have sensed how uncomfortable I was, because he picked the conversation right back up. 

“Ya know, Yasuhiro is offering to tell fortunes for us for free. Word’s gotten around that he’s not a total hack these days. Maybe you and I should go get our fortunes told?”  
I shrugged and began to walk toward the table where he was telling the fortunes of some other classmates. “Sure, why not?” He can’t tell me anything I don’t already know.

As the two of us approached, Yasuhiro’s story diverted.

“... was like Kim Kardashian wallowing butt-naked in a feeding trough full of ranch dressing but-- woah. Hold on a second. Picking up major vibes.” He pointed at the two of us, then gestured for us to come closer. He looked between the two of us, as if there was an oncoming train somewhere in the void between myself and the taller male. 

Mondo spoke up first. “Hey Yasuhiro. Think you could tell us some bullshit we already know?”  
The walking palm tree laughed, “ I bet I could, you two love birds. “  
I could feel my face twist into something between confusion and shock before involuntarily saying something to the effect of “what the literal fuck”  
“You know what I’m talking about!” He crossed his arms “You two are totally meant to be together. It’s written in the stars. I’m not sure why I didn’t see it before! Maybe that 30% accuracy bit i finally getting larger! You two are like, married right?”

Too bad I didn’t still have my drink, because it would have been right down Yasuhiro Hagakure’s pants in that moment. Mondo had grabbed him by the collar and held him up, yelling. “What in the fuck is wrong with you! Do I look like a dick sucker to you?!”

The rest of the evening went on without a hitch, minus Yasuhiro’s newly acquired black eye. We all said our goodbyes and promised to see eachother again in five years. Little did I know, I was going to be seeing Mondo a lot sooner than that.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next week, at maybe eleven in the morning. I tripped out of my apartment over some networking cables and into the wall, thanks to not wearing my glasses and staying up for the past four days straight programming an AI for some new company. In the hallway, I trip again over moving boxes, getting stuck in a bunch of pots and pans in all of my 150 pounds of cheeto dust covered, partially undressed glory. 

It was only after I was stuck among his bakeware that I met my new neighbor. There were the butterflies. Who but Mondo Oowada would walk right in, help me out of his pots, and greet me. 

“Huh, what a coincidence, I didn’t know you would be my new neighbor. The landlord said you were kind of a shut-in, so I didn’t really expect much but uh. Wow. You sure look different when you’re not cleaned up.”

I looked like a bum in comparison to my friend and new neighbor. In stark contrast to how clean and well kemp he was, I was uncharacteristically a mess in a tank top and boxers with ducks on them, hair sweaty and greasy and looking and smelling like I hadn’t showered in days. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t really expecting someone to move in, I just was going to get the mail, and clean up. Do… you want some tea? Coffee? Can I get you anything?”

He made a noise sort of like he was laughing, but it was more like a radiator letting off steam. “How about you take a shower and stuff and I’ll be over in like half an hour? I got some pots and pans to clean up.”

“Right, of course. Sorry.” I apologized and got my sorry ass out of there as quickly as possible.  
It didn’t take me long to shower and put on real clothes, leaving about fifteen minutes before Mondo was to actually come over. I threw a rug over some of the cables and put a tablecloth over the miserable orange crates I had been using as a coffee table. It was only as I made instant coffee and sat upon a grossly orange couch that I had found on the side of the road that I realized that I needed to stop spending the majority of my salary on electronics. Maybe move to somewhere nicer. Buy real furniture. Hire someone to keep up the lawn and house repair. Get real coffee, with real creamer. Find a nice husband who’ll give me dick on the frequent. The little things.

That was about when the doorbell rang. Mondo had finished putting his boxes into his new apartment and come over. 

“Hey,” I greeted, smiling. “I made instant coffee for you.”

“Oh…. I’m actually not the biggest fan of instant. I was hoping you’d want to maybe go down the street and get real coffee?” 

This had to be a coincidence. How would he know I was craving real coffee. How could he have physically known that. This is nothing like a date. We just. Are going to get coffee. Like bros. Brohams. Bromedes. Bruhs, in the common vernacular. “Yeah. I’d. I’d really like that,” I closed the door to my miserable apartment, half laughing, half thanking god he did have to see that wreck. 

The coffee house was just down the street, next to an abandoned florists shop. People of all walks of life came in and out of it, and today was a day of one of their many specials. Half off any cup of coffee for any couple. 

We sat down next to each other on the loveseat in the shop with our stupidly sweetened coffees, with little hearts all over the cups. They even had little heart shaped pastries. Everything about this screamed “date”, but there was literally no way it was. As much as I sincerely loved everything about Mondo, There was no chance in hell nor high water that this would even be considered a date in his mind.

We had to have talked for hours. All the time we didn’t have to catch up at the reunion caught up with us then. Mondo’s gang was doing relatively well, though not nearly as well known now. He had recently gotten a construction job in town, which is what brought him here. Small world. 

The sun was setting as we walked back home. It cast red shadows in front of us and lit up Mondo’s face. It was like looking at an angel. Something stuck my heart when he looked down at me and smiled like he did. I was stuck looking in purple eyes like it was the end of me. I didn’t realize I was falling until Mondo had swept me up in his arms like in some kind of romance movie. 

“Shit, kid, are you okay?”  
“Kid!!”  
It was about then that I had abruptly passed out from lack of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, The clock on the other end of the room was flashing 3:06. Light seeped in through the closed blinds, giving the room a gloomy kind of glow. I rolled over to put a pillow over my head, blocking out the light and noise of a door opening not so far away, somewhere through sheetrock. Footsteps approached.

My eyes flashed open, now aware that there was someone in my-- no, wait shit, this wasn’t my house. This wasn’t in nearly as much of a sorry state of affairs as my house is. Who’s house is this? What day is it? Who’s here? I sat up, looking toward the door as it creaked open. 

Who would be there but Mondo, shortly opening the door all the way.   
“‘Bout time you woke up. You feelin alright now? You took a pretty bad spill.”  
I just looked at him, slack jawed and half asleep, proceeding to take in the room around me.

It was a big, queen sized bed that I was lying in, with a dark comforter on top. A dresser was across from the bed, a few items of clothing falling out of the drawers. There were a few pictures on the wall, older pictures that looked like they were probably Daiya and Mondo, and a younger kid I didn’t recognize. There was one on the desk in the corner which was a rare, rare photo of myself and Kiyotaka at graduation, smiling. One Mondo had specifically asked us to take together, who knows why. 

Mondo called me back to earth. “Chi. I asked you a question. Quit bein such a spaceshot.”

“Oh! Right, sorry. I just... What day is it?  
“It’s the 18th.”  
“Oh! Thats right, yesterday we went out for coffee and passed out on the way home.”  
“Yeah. You slept for about, what? 20 hours? Give or take. I’ve already been to work and came home. You want anything to eat?”  
“20 Hours? Good gravy. Good thing I work from home and finished that project ahead of time. No thank you, I’m good right now. What happened? Can I ask? Why didn’t you drop me off in my apartment?”  
“Easy. Door was locked and you didn’t have your keys. I dunno if you keep a spare around, but I couldn’t find one. So I let you sleep here in my room.”  
“Oh jeez! I’m so sorry, I don’t actually keep an extra one. I didn’t mean to not wake up, I was just so sleepy. I hope you didn’t sleep anywhere uncomfortable.”

Mondo kind of looked to the side. “I didn’t. The couch broke when I lied down on it, so i couldn’t sleep there, and I like you kid but I’m not sleepin on the floor. So I uh. I hope you don’t mind but I slept next to you…. You.. use nice soap.” 

I frantically sniffed myself, praying to god that he wasn’t being sarcastic. The last remnants of the soap I used lingered on my skin. Did. He just genuinely tell me I smell nice? But. I voiced my thoughts. “Thanks. How did you notice?” 

He jerked slightly, pointedly avoiding my gaze. Thin beads of sweat stuck to his forehead, as if my very presence made him nervous. “Im..Im real sorry, I just woke up and you were in my arms, I must have grabbed you in my sleep, I didn’t mean to, I hope you’re not upset.” 

Heat welled up in my cheeks. He held me? I mean, it was just coincidence, but. He held me. Ive dreamed of the day Mondo Oowada would hold me. Too bad I wasn’t conscious. I needed to get my head out of the gutter anyway, he wasn’t gay. Or. That’s what he told everyone. “You’re fine Mondo, I really don’t mind at all.” I reassured, and once again his eyes met mine. He smiled like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. “You’re real understandin’. You know that?” He told me, gesturing toward the hall. “Now come on, I’m gonna feel bad if you don’t eat. And you should call the landlord too, If you don’t have an extra key and can’t get into your apartment.” 

I grabbed my glasses from the nightstand and followed him out into the kitchen, looking at the den on the other side. The couch was, in fact, broken, right in the middle. So he wasn’t lying, he actually didn’t have anywhere else to sleep but the floor. Huh. For just a second, I thought back to the prediction Yasuhiro gave us. No. There is no way that he was ever, ever going to be right. As much as I love Mondo, there was no way, no way Yasuhiro Hagakure would ever give a correct prediction on something like that. 

I fished my phone out of my pocket, taking a seat at the kitchen table and dialing the landlord. He picked up and an audible sigh came out over the receiver. It sounded busy wherever he was.   
“What do you need Chihiro.”

“Hey. I locked myself out of my apartment, could you please come over and let me in?”  
“As much as I’d love to do that, I ran into some incredible luck yesterday night. I won a two-month all-expense-paid trip to Australia for two at that game show I got on. So I’m taking myself and the wife and our departure date just so happened to be today. Our flight takes off in twenty minutes.”

I deadpanned. The airport was forty minutes from here. “..... are you fucking kidding me.”  
“Nope. Sorry.”  
“Can I call a locksmith?”  
“And break the lock? Not happening.”  
“Can I break the door itself then?”  
“What? No! That is a good door, there is no way I’m letting you break it.”

I ran a hand over my face. This wasn’t happening. “I’ll pay for it,” I said in a moment of desperation.  
“I’ll evict you.”  
“Great. Awesome. Thank you.”  
“No Problem.” With that, he hung up on me, and my face slammed into the table with a resounding “thud”. 

Mondo had placed a sandwich in front of me, hand on my shoulder. “ I’ll take it that didn’t go well?” I sat up and rubbed my temples. For the love of fuck. Of all the things to go wrong. “No. No it didn’t. He’s unexpectedly going to Australia for two months and until then I’m out of luck unless I want to be evicted for breaking the door on purpose.” Mondo frowned, “Geez, what the hell. That’s my landlord too, what are we gonna do about rent next month? And what are you going to do until he gets back?”

“I’m not too concerned about the rent and I’m sure he isn’t either,” I sighed, taking a bite of my sandwich as Mondo sat down, “ I guess I go live with my parents until I can get the door figured out.” Mondo looked at me with something a mix of disdain and incredulity. “That sounds lame as shit, kid. I’m sorry,” he tapped his fingers against the table, suddenly straightening up. He opened his mouth, closed it again, and furrowed his brow.   
“Is… something wrong?” I asked, taking another bite of food. He avoided looking at me. “Mondo?” … nothing. “Should I leave? Is everything alright?” I inquired again. Finally, he looked at me, and gave me a response, “No, no! You’re fine! I was... Thinkin. Maybe, if you paid for half the groceries, you could stay with me? I’d, um... hate to see you have to go back to your parents.” 

My jaw practically hit the floor. “I.. jeez, um… wow…” Filler words poured out of my mouth. I should REALLY not stay with Mondo. Things would go poorly. My high school crush had a vice grip on my heart. Here he was being nice enough to let me stay with him. I should refuse. I could refuse. I found my mouth opening without what I wanted to say coming out. “Honestly?” Here we go now we just let him down, “I’d love that,” wait what chihiro no, “It’d be a pleasure” CHIHIRO NO, “Thank you so much! I owe you one, big time” CHIHIRO NO.

Mondo smiled as I internally beat myself with a lead pipe. “Great,” he said, standing up, “I’ll getcha some of my old clothes to wear, since you can’t go get your own, obviously. Your laptop bag is in my room, I put it there since I didn’t want you sleeping with it on. And.. can we go to the store?” 

My head reeled with information. Mainly that I was going to be wearing Mondo’s clothes. They’d probably smell like him. I could feel my face heating up again. Holy shit. Holy shit. This was really too good to be true. I can’t believe I of all people, am going to be sitting around, with Mondo, wearing his clothes, living in his house. The question finally reached my mind. “ Yeah, sure, what for, dinner?”

He turned away, heading toward the closet. “Nah. I really do like that soap you used. I’d like you to pick some up so you can keep using it.” His voice seemed to hide something but I was in no place to ask what. 

“To the store it is then.”


	4. Chapter 4

So we walked to the store, picked up our necessities. I got the grapefruit scented soap that Mondo seemed to like so much, as well as a few other toiletries and some baking supplies. I figured I’d make my temporary roommate an orange cake out of appreciation. He still loved sweets, didn’t he?  
Our walk home from the store was on an incline, and the bags had gotten so heavy i had insisted we stop and put the bags down for a minute. I had never gotten this out of breath from the hill. What the hell was wrong with me? It felt like I had poured mace down my windpipe and into my lungs.

“Chihiro? You alright?” Mondo’s voice sounded far away, despite the fact he was right next to me. Bells sounded somewhere that seemed equally distant, and a cheering buzzed around the area. “Yeah, I’m fine..” I finally caught my breath, so I stood up for a second and looked around, only to be hit in the face with a bouquet of flowers, which Mondo caught before they hit the ground. 

Mondo laughed as he handed me the flowers, “Congrats, looks like you’re getting married sometime soon.” 

It took me a moment to realize we were across the street from the town’s chapel. What had hit me in the face was the bouquet the bride had thrown. What the literal fuck, lady, how strong do you have to be? Regardless, I turned back to my new roommate. “Technically, didn’t you catch it? Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to get married? “ Mondo frowned. “Kid, I don’t have anyone to get married to. Aren’t you seeing someone?” I laughed almost hysterically. 

“Mondo, I’ve never been out with anyone, let alone be at the point where I could marry someone,” I said wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes. He seemed shocked.

“What!? A nice lady hasn’t taken a liking to you yet? That ain’t right.”

I put on a confused expression as i picked up the grocery bags again and started to haul ass up the hill, “A few girls have decided they were interested in me, actually. I’m just not interested in women.” I turned back to look at Mondo, who was frozen on the spot, jaw agape. Did. Did he seriously not know that I, of all the people in the world, was gay? Everything about me screamed “Flaming Homosexual,” from a kid my age wearing a patched blazer to the fact I shamelessly dressed like a woman for years and was prepared to do it for many more.

“You’re… you’re....” 

“Come on, don’t say it like it’s a disbelief. All the signs were there.”

“Yeah, but that’s… kid, don’t you got any shame?”

“I have plenty of shame. If it’s a matter of if you don’t want me sleeping near you or staying in your home then I’m fine with that. Let’s discuss this when we get back to the apartment.”  
The rest of the walk was silent. I feared that I just fucked something up big time. Awesome. Mondo followed me, staring at me, but avoiding eye contact. He stole a glance at my shoes as he opened the door to his apartment. “Just leave the groceries near the door for now,” Mondo mumbled, “take a seat on the cou-- couch is broken, right, kitchen table.”

I followed his lead and took a seat right across from him, nervously crossing my legs and bouncing one foot. He looked at me like I just revealed the secrets of the universe to him. “ I uh… I knew you were always were a lil’ fruity. I just didn’t think that you’d like guys. I’m fine with you stayin’ here and everything! Even sleepin’ in the same bed as me. Just. Does it make you uncomfortable?” He seemed very upset. 

“Does what make me uncomfortable? Staying with you? No, of course not,” the only thing it made me was gay as shit, staying with a high school crush I still had feelings for, “why would it make me uncomfortable?”

“Hn.” He looked me in the eyes and leaned in real close, “If I tell you a secret, would you keep it?” He extended out a pinky to me across the table like he used to when we were kids.

I latched his pinky with mine and smiled gently. “Of course.”

“Im. Not as straight as I claim to be. In fact, I’m not straight at all. I said things like that around my bro because he woulda disowned me if I told anyone. And I didn’t want to say anything to anyone in high school because…” He chucked, “big, bad Oowada? Likin’ it up the ass? It’s a blow to my pride, at the very least, if nothing else. No one’d ever think I’m an ‘acceptable’ gay, anyway.”

I screamed internally. How badly I wanted to just kiss him, here and now. How badly I wanted to tell him that we all secretly thought he might have been gay when we were in high school. How badly I wanted to spill all thoughts I ever had, How handsome he was, How my heart would race when he’d look at me and smile, How admirable and strong he was, but all I found myself saying was “There is no ‘acceptable’ kind of gay. You’re valid the way you are. I’m not uncomfortable around you and I’ll keep this a secret if that’s what you want.”  
He almost cried. Almost. I could see the tears starting to well in his eyes. “Thanks,” was all he could manage, but that was enough for me. “C’mon. We have groceries to put away.”


	5. Chapter 5

You know, Sometimes, i remember that we had an upperclassman who was weird as fuck. White hair, always babbling something about “Incredible hope.” But he had one thing going for him: Supernatural Luck. I’m pretty sure he had won the lottery for shits and giggles on more than one occasion. And it was a time like this where I couldn’t help but wonder, maybe Mondo and I had inherited a small, small slice of this luck as a parting present from our eccentric upperclassman. Because here I was, at four in the morning, being held so tightly in Mondo’s arms that I could hardly breathe. 

I was nuzzled into his shoulder, like a life sized teddy bear. Our legs were tangled together, and Mondo’s chin rested on top of my head. We certainly didn’t fall asleep like this, not after the “i cant believe im a homosexual” fiasco we had yesterday afternoon. We ended up falling asleep on opposite sides of the bed, backs facing each others. How this happened was a complete mystery. I am kind of a heavy sleeper though, so maybe he picked me up and just held on after i fell asleep? “Christ,” i thought “Don’t flatter yourself”

Daybreak seeped in at the edge of the horizon, and birds chirped softly. I decided it would be best just to fall back asleep, drenched in the pleasant warmness of Mondo’s body heat. Upon waking up, Mondo was gone, and with waking up and getting out of bed, I realized so were my clothes. 

A note was left on top of the desk in Oowada’s messy handwriting, along with a pile of clothes that weren’t mine.

“Went to work. Promised you i’d give you something to wear, your other stuff is in the laundry to wash. Sorry if it’s too big, but I promise this stuff is clean. -- Mondo”

I shifted through the fresh laundry to discover that he had in fact, left me clothes he must have kept for years, because they seemed smaller than him. I went to get changed, only to realize one thing.

Underwear. I didn’t have any clean underwear.

I mean like. I could always just wear the pair I’m wearing now? I decided to, but as i pulled Mondo’s tank top over my head, there I saw them. Neatly sitting in the pile of clothes meant for me, along with a belt, were a pair of tiger print boxer-briefs.

His favorite pair. 

Holy. Shit. 

My mind immediately went in two different directions. The first was “Wow, that was super considerate, but this is his favorite pair… maybe I shouldn’t wear them.” The second was… more of a gutter thought. I can’t believe my mind even thought of… god, that. He was being good and kind and considerate and here I stand, with his favorite goddamn underwear in my hands, and I’m flat out thinking that maybe… just maybe… it.. wouldn’t hurt to masturbate in them. In his house. In his bed. 

I took a seat on the edge of the bed, half-dressed, my head in one hand and the offending garment in the other. 

The only word that really crossed my mind in that moment, was one that was hardly even a word. It was common vernacular amongst kids younger than I. That word, was YOLO.

I wiggled a little in place. The thought itself was making me half hard. The only thing out of my mouth was the mumbled repetition of “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” I stood up and shifted out of my clothes, as to prevent anything from getting stained. The underwear went on, i stood to look at myself in the mirror. It was definitely my size, if a even a little big. My hip bones stuck out ever-so-slightly, my tiny bits of pudge hiding most of them. The lycra-type fabric clung tightly to my thighs, creamy and needing a slight shave. 

The thought that Mondo had been in this very pair of underwear made me shudder. I stumbled backwards and crashed onto the bed, palming myself though the thin fabric. My head was clouded, eyes shut lightly and focusing only on pleasuring myself. I fished through a couple of memories of Mondo in the locker room, pushing away the searing guilt and embarrassment that was forming in the back of my mind. 

I ended up mumbling to myself. “C’mon Chihiro. Just. Make this quick. Think… think of something good, he’ll never know, this can be your little secret.” I started to come up with a small fantasy. There he was, shirtless. Eyes dark, voice low, aggressive, telling me what a filthy slut I was for doing this… 

Yeah, this would work fine. 

It wasn’t too long at all before that underwear was around one of my ankles, one fist full of the sheets, breathing in their scent, the other pumping my cock, twitching and weeping with precum, teeth bearing so far into my lip the I could almost taste blood. My eyes screwed shut as I came, creating a mess all over my lower abdomen. A wave of shame came over my body as the waves of pleasure ebbed out. “I can’t believe I just did that,” I breathed, deciding a shower and then making the bed would be the best course of action for hiding my trail. 

Looking at myself in the mirror, my lower lip looked like I caught it in a door, which is likely to not be the excuse I use when Mondo would inevitably ask about it. I did take a shower, but I couldn’t seem to scrub the filth from my skin, even with shaving. Never again. Never again will I do something so disgustingly desperate and depraved. I’ll just go to the store and buy myself some boxers of my own. I’m sure it won’t offend him in the slightest. I slipped Mondo’s clothes on, (save for the sin that were those boxers,) made the bed, and headed out to go find myself some real underwear.

For the first time in my life, people were looking at me funny as I walked down the street. I was finally tall enough so that Mondo’s clothes didn’t seem unbelievably baggy on me, but I still looked like a hoodlum. Maybe harem pants weren’t really my style? Either way. I ended up buying two five-packs of underwear and went on my way back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

“Chi. What the fuck.”   
It didn’t seem so out of place at the time, Mondo insisting I had to ice my lower lip since I “fell”.   
“Ya need to take better care of yerself.” He scolded.  
“Yeah, I know.” I couldn’t look him in the eye, I still felt awful about this morning.   
“Maybe. I need to go out. Get some air.” I told him. He frowned, furrowed his eyebrows like he was worried. “Ya don’t want me to go with you?”   
“No, thank you. I’m good.”  
“Alright. If you’re sure. Don’t hesitate to call if you need me.”  
“I won’t. See you.”

With that, I headed out the door. A walk would do me good. My eyes scanned the city. And settled on the cafe not far from the house. As I began to walk toward it, Yasuhiro’s words would keep coming back to me like a bad check. Maybe... Nah. If it were meant to be, I wouldn’t have gone through this much trouble. Maybe I should move on. Fry bigger fish. Open up broader horizons, greener pastures. There was a pretty cute fish monger at the grocery store who I wouldn’t mind talking to. 

Hours had passed. It was just me mumbling to myself in the coffee shop, planning my next move. Somehow, i thought it would be best to get over Mondo. There is absolutely no way that he would ever find me even remotely interesting. At about 8 PM, i got kicked out of the shop and ended up at a bar, sipping a soda and watching some guy try to show off. My phone rang several times, but i couldn’t be bothered to answer. It was 11:30 when I decided to go home, after 5 missed calls, three from Mondo, one from my boss, and a telemarketer. 

When I got home, the lights were still on. Unlocking the door quietly and walking in, i was almost instantaneously greeted with the scent of my soap. Mondo must have taken a shower, but jeez, how much did he use? Wait a second, why is he using my soap? Well. maybe that’s just because he liked it so much. A likely excuse. Somewhere between deciding that was a good a reason as any to use my soap and telling myself i was being ridiculous, I heard the sound of the dryer being opened from the other room, along with Mondo’s idle humming. 

“Hey,--” was about as far as I got without Mondo shrieking in surprise, Suddenly jumping into view. 

“Oh, god I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” I apologized, before realizing that Mondo was doing my laundry, He seemed tense.

“Nah, nah, it’s fine. I uh. Thought you weren’t comin home tonight.”   
“No, I was just. Lost, I guess…” I saw mondo throw something into the washer, and from what little glance I saw of it, there was ducks on it. It was small enough that it couldn’t have been anything but underwear, and I didn’t remember Mondo owning underwear with ducks on it. Hey, wait a second, I wear underwear with ducks on it. That’s my underwear. What was… no. He’s just being nice and doing your laundry, Chihiro. But. That poses the question of what qualified underwear to be in a separate load.

Mondo saw me turning gears in my head, and seemed to get more nervous. He spoke up. “I was just doin your laundry for you. I know I probably shoulda left it to you, but you had a rough day and I figured I would do you the favor”

I… wanted to ask why my underwear was in a separate load, but chances are that he probably is avoiding that question all together. I decided I was tired, not that curious, and wanted to sleep.

“Thank you, that’s really nice of you… Sorry I’m home so late, you seem… worried.”

“Worried?” He laughed a little, like he was, in fact, worried. “I just… Yeah, I guess I was afraid that you got in trouble or somethin. You wouldn’t answer my calls, ya know?”

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t hear the phone go off...” I said, you know, like a liar.

“Ah. I’m happy to see you home, at any rate.”

I smiled, a weary tired smile. He may not love me any more than platonically, but at least he cares. “Can we go to bed? I’m sleepy, and that laundry will be there tomorrow.”

Mondo nodded and followed my lead to bed. We lied there quietly for a little bit before Mondo said something that I didn’t expect him to say.

“Hey, so uhm. Can we like… cuddle?”

I choked on my own spit.

“You want to what?”

“Sorry. Forget about it.”

“No, no! I’d… I’d be totally down for that, you just didn’t seem like the type, that’s all.”

His tone brightened. “C’mere, kid.”

And finally, it happened. I cuddled Mondo Oowada to sleep. He even pet my hair. 

Maybe, Just maybe, Mondo isn’t worth giving up just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning was as close to perfect as I could have possibly imagined. 

Except, of course, for finding the will to get out of bed. 

I carefully wiggled out of Mondo’s arms, leaving him snoring loudly in his bed. I decided that there was investigating to be done. People don’t normally wash your laundry for you, right? Like. That’s weird? Maybe? I’ve never lived with anyone, I wouldn’t know, but logic would dictate that you do your own laundry.

I snuck into the combination bathroom/laundry room and checked out the dryer. Just as I suspected, my underwear was the only thing in there. The rest of my clothes were already dried and neatly folded in a laundry basket. Also seated in the basket, were Mondo’s stupid fucking tiger print boxer-briefs. 

Wait. Shit, did… Did I forget to wash those?!  
Oh, fuck. Fuck! FUCK! I-- I forgot to wash those!  
There’s no way. There is absolutely no way i didn’t get those dirty. 

He knows. There is no way he doesn’t know. Maybe that’s why he was so cagey last night. Because he didn’t know how to bring up that I fucking masturbated in his fucking underwear like some kind of depraved whore. I feel awful.

But. If he were really upset with me, why would he ask me to cuddle? That’s the real question here. Unless.

Ohhhhhh my god. 

The pieces seemed to suddenly fit together. I felt like sherlock fucking holmes. Or that one meme of the Despicable Me guy with the board laying out a “master plan.” Either or. Here’s the layout.

He leaves out his underwear for me in the morning, and leaves. I jack it in his underwear, on his bed, thinking about him. I take a shower, leave his underwear on top of the washing machine, meaning to wash it, but leaving to go get some underwear for myself before I remember to throw his underwear in the wash. He comes home, sees my lip, I tell him I fell, he gets all concerned, tells me to ice it. I leave the house. He calls me, and decides I’m not coming home. This is where the story gets… weird, and I don’t know if i want to be right.

He finds his underwear and my clothes, including my underwear. He gets the same horrible, terrible, lewd feeling I do. He throws everything in the wash except for my underwear. He masturbates in my underwear. Feeling bad, He goes to go take a shower, uses my soap, a lot of it. He gets out of the shower, puts on clean clothes, washes my underwear, goes to go dry it, I come home, catch him putting my underwear in the dryer, go to bed with him. 

Somehow, sitting on the floor of the bathroom, half asleep, with my own clean underwear in my hands, I thought this to be a logical jump. Enough to say “Mondo masturbated in my underwear” out loud. And about there is where I thought myself too foolish to say much more. I laughed, falling backwards, smiling like an idiot. Yeah, right. Like something like that would ever happen. 

It was just about then that I heard a very quiet “How did you figure that out.” from the kitchen.

If my eyes could have blown any wider I think Mondo would have been getting a spatula and scraping them off the floor. There he was, in the clothes he went to bed in, facing the coffee maker on the other side of the kitchen. He repeated himself, louder and angrier, without looking anywhere but where the empty mug sat, “How did you figure that out.”

“I-I…. I was kidding! Haha, That’s- That’s why I started laugh-- wait.” He didn’t say anything. “Unless you’re--” still, radio silence. “Oh my god--” I fished for words, but I really couldn’t find any. He. I was… right??? Wow, that’s. I. I kinda wanna fuck him over the kitchen table, if that’s the case.

He finally turned to face me, leaning up against the counter, looking like he was ready to fucking murder me. “You have roughly thirty seconds to tell me how you came to that conclusion.” 

Oh-ho-ho shit. Words couldn’t seem to find any comprehensible way to come out of my mouth. “I. You. You knew the boxers were, that’s why you washed… Them… right? I left them a mess?”

He raised a brow. “You left them a mess? According to your conclusion, I was the one who left your boxers a mess.”

“Did-- Did you really not know? Your underwear, I left it on the washing machine, It had to have been a mess after I--” 

He looked at me like I was about to tell him the news of the year. “After you...?” 

I didn’t want to say it. The mental gymnastics were strong this morning of all mornings. He slowly came to the conclusion I really did not want him to come to.

“Y-You masturbated in my underwear. Wow, that’s… wow. They were spotless, by the way. My boxers. You could have kept that to yourself, I would have never known.” 

“Yeah, well, uh… here we are. In your house. At six in the morning. Confessing to each other that we jacked it in the other’s underwear.” I got up off the floor, brushing myself off and heading into the kitchen.

Mondo looked mildly nervous. “So… What were you thinking about?”

“I think that’s pretty fucking obvious, but hey, let’s say that this gay math and science guy was thinking about the hairpin curl of the mona lisa’s lips.”

“So… you were thinkin bout me?” He kind of avoided my gaze.   
“Of course I was thinking about you. I’ve had the biggest crush on you since high school.”

“... You know back in the day, when you said you were a girl?”  
“Yes, what of it?”   
“I used to think of you at night, and think to myself, ‘hey, I like this girl so much, I can’t possibly be gay,’” Mondo bit his lower lip, was… was he crying? “And then you told me you were a guy… and man, did you ever rock my world. Watching you get stronger… I always kinda wanted to kiss you every time you came up on a sit up, just to give you motivation. But uh. I was sure you woulda found it creepy.”

Words, Chihiro. Use words.  
“You could… kiss me now, if you want…”  
His face lit up. Oh, damn, he was crying. I closed the gap between us and wiped his tears away with the edge of my sleeve.  
He carefully cupped my face, and looked me in the eyes. It was clear he wanted to savor every second of this moment. And then, he kissed me. Carefully, gently, with every gasp for breath meaningful. The moment I waited for for a solid seven years finally came, and with it, I told him only one thing. 

When he was finished kissing me, I told him, “Fuck me like you thought of me when you came in my boxers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI MY NAME IS VINCENT AND I PROMISED YOU SMUT BUT IT'S LATE RIGHT NOW AND I PROMISE YOU NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL GET IT.


End file.
